Reon Drell
Reon Drell, also known as Hart Tenson HE-110, was a Force Sensitive Human born on the ancient Sith world of Aldus 4, originally serving under Admiral Lasker's H'eavy '''E'lite Striker Corps as Strike Force Epsilon's pilot for his initial lack of Force Sensitivity, but was awakened within him during his time in the Resistance. Appearance Bred for combat, Hart stands at a lean and muscled 6'3" with tan skin, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. His hair is grown out, but cleanly combed while brutal training has given his body burn and cut scars, including one on his left cheek. Personality Serious in temperament, but compassionate to the innocent, he was toughened by the intense training under the HE Corps. But he still developed a caregiving personality in helping those in his Strike Team with their problems. Because of his position as Interceptor Captain, he never experienced true terror with the hard decisions made on the field of battle like the others, thus not desensitizing his sense of right and wrong. Equipment Armor As part of the Heavy Elite Striker Corps, Hart was outfitted with a '''Decimator-class Powersuit, based on old Imperial Dark Trooper designs, providing motor-enhanced strength, high armor and environment protection, but poor Force focusing and ion weapon vulnerability. Motorized hinges let the armor open and close for quick entry and exit. The battery core power the armor for twelve standard hours before requiring a 24 hour recharge once depleted. Under the powersuit is a personal set of light, black stealth armor with sectioned plasteel plates protecting the vital organs within in the jacket, knees, and over the boots, allowing manueverability. The eyewear protects from flash grenades and includes range finding and a HUD. Weapons *'Custom EL-16 Heavy blaster rifle' A higher powered, longer range variant of the EL-16 used by the Resistance, Hart's is exceptionally well maintained and polished with an added charging field barrel to extend the range with the help of a high powered scope. *'DH-17 carbine pistol:' Custom made and modified to fire blue blaster bolts and adjust the scope's position, this is a well rounded main side-arm. *'Z10 combat shock baton:' A compacted variant of the standard Z6 riot control baton, the Z10 utilizes a design variant of the stun pike with a telescopic shaft and spring-open prongs on the end for catching melee weapons, which creates a concealable and deadly weapon. *'Vibroknife:' Standard close quarters and survival weapon with high powered vibration technology for maximized sharpness. Ship *'Dark Starlight': Designed and adapted from millennia old Sith designs, the modern Fury-class Interceptor sports a compacted size (20ft high, 40yd long, 35yd wide), superior cloaking technology to avoid detection and sensors (though not visual detection), 4 blaster cannons, 2 rotational beam laser turrets, and 4 armor hull piercing proton torpedo tubes. Abilities "Hux's strength is in his numbers. Your strength is in your own." -- Admiral Lasker, to his troops Physical Under intense training, Hart possessed immense levels of pain tolerance. His speed, strength, and reflexes made him a deadly melee combatant with the most types of melee weapons. His precision with blasters and ranged weapons was also formidable. With well timed shots, he could fell a running target at mid range with relative ease, but need stable ground to snipe a faraway target. Hart's piloting was also very advanced. With his high reflexes and blast precision, he could dogfight and maneuver where many TIE pilots could not. Force Tens' great reflexes can be attributed to his Force sensitivity. The Force guides his body to act with speed and precision that not many without the Force can accomplish. But because the Force flows through living things, it becomes highly restricted by power armor. Through some unknown means, Hart can shield his mind from the mental domination of Exan Drell specifically. It is unknown as to why. In moments of desperation, Hart can unconsciously call upon the Force to augment his speed and strength in short bursts, capable of throwing a fully grown man several meters. History Born within the First Order, HE-110 was taken from birth to train under the brutally tactical Admiral Lasker, commanding officer of the Heavy Elite Striker Corps; a division meant for high profile military targets where only a handful of troops could go. Comprised of only 200 units, 20 of which are mission ready at one time, squads of 4 combatants and 1 pilot made up the teams. HE-110 was selected at age 8 to undergo pilot training due to his clear heightened awareness and reflexes. It did not excuse him from combat training, however, so he was educated in all aspects of Strike Team Epsilon's operations, his pilot training more intense than in depth than the others. Similar to the FN Corps, HE emphasized the importance of following orders. Unlike FN, however, improvisation and on the spot tactics were encouraged. They allowed personality development and pushed for team building and cohesion, as those traits were crucial in ensuring survival. HE-110 took on the nickname "Tens" by his squadmates, which he developed close friendships with. At eighteen, the soldiers of Strike Team Epsilon began running missions. At the same time, General Hux ordered the Dark Enforcer Exan Drell to oversee their developments, who took an immediate interest in Tens for unknown reasons. During missions, HE-110 kept to the skies in their modified Fury-class Interceptor and Transport, providing air support and tactical torpedo strikes. His real experience with what went on in those missions was the conversations had with squadmates, where he provided counsel and comfort. It was not until by Blackguard Exan's suggestion (and Admiral Lasker's objection) that HE-110 went into real combat. He had sparred and trained with the Strike Team in simulated battles, so his technique and skills were never left stagnant, but it was the human component that proved to be his "downfall." Strike Team Epsilon was tasked with taking an orbital satellite station at the edge of New Republic space. This was going to be easy. Kill the soldiers onboard, wait for First Order reinforcements. Only this station was not only a military and refueling outpost, but a medical center as well. Once all of the troops guarding the facility were dead or incapacitated, The Blackguard ordered the execution of all of the patients and doctors. All of which were not Republic or Resistance. Tens stopped it. The others listened. After reinforcements arrived and claimed the facility, Epsilon was ordered back to their base. There, Exan Drell ordered each of them to his chambers, Tens being the last. The Blackguard used his command of the Dark Side to create mental pain within the insubordinate HE-110, but it was for naught. Something drove the Enforcer out and knocked him unconscious enough to let Tens get away. Once Exan regained consciousness, he ordered Tens arrest. But he was long gone by then, with the ship that they could not track and an armory worth of weaponry. Finding the Resistance Taking the name "Hart" (based on the comment that he had a lot of heart), HE-110 fled from the Unknown Regions and the orbital station used as the Heavy Elite Corp's base, he made his way to Nar Shaddaa, where he met Resistance mechanic and medic Vi'tesha Lishko. She agreed to lead him to the Resistance base on D'Qar, which was permitted by her superior officer Yunice. On their way to the Ileenium system, his ship was sabotaged, causing them to crash land on the shadowport planet of Mon Gazza. Thanks to Vi'tesha's talent in repairs, they were able to get underway after a few days, getting to know each other somewhat. But their escape was interrupted by the one who had sabotaged their ship. Exan Drell had caught up to him, gaining the upper hand over both of them, severely wounding Hart in the process. Before he could kill either of them, however, Tenson exhibited a nearly impossible feat of strength and speed, throwing the Dark Enforcer into the canyon before passing out from the pain. Luckily, Vi'tesha managed to bring him aboard and treat his wounds, also engaging the autopilot to take them to D'qar. Not long after they arrived, the flight data from his ship was accessed by Yunice, who just so happened to be in command of the Resistance Spy network. She quickly deduced who he was and he resigned to admit who he was to her and Vi'tesha. Fortunately, he was accepted by the both of them nevertheless, most of all by Vi'tesha, whom he shared a kiss and began a relationship with. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Category:First Order Characters Category:First Order Category:Steve's Stuff